


The Restaurant

by IcecreamSandwitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Moira O'Deorain, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, McCree thinks with his fists not his head, Mild Language, Multi, NOT MCREYES, Not Beta Read, Papa Reyes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall, Pre-Retribution, grammerly is my beta, just boys being boys, like a little bit of injury but nothing severe, the boys (and Moira) are at it again, there are some blackwatch oc's in there but nothing too indepth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamSandwitch/pseuds/IcecreamSandwitch
Summary: Gabriel knows this mission is important. Overwatch needs this information and Jack needs a break from all the UN's questions, which is why the Blackwatch commander has spent so much time carefully planning every aspect of the mission. However, one crucial thing Gabriel failed to take into account is just how far Jesse McCree is willing to take things.A restaurant full of angry dinner goers seems to be the only thing standing between Gabriel and a successful mission, but as long as Jesse is around, anything is possible.ORJesse McCree fights 50 angry civilians and then has a heart to heart with his boss as he bleeds on his hoodie. (trust me its good)
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Restaurant

When Gabriel had started planning for this mission two weeks ago, he was  _ sure _ his Blackwatch agents would make it through entirely unharmed. Strike Commander Morrison-Jack, as Gabriel knew him-had told Gabriel he would be meeting an anonymous informant who could provide Overwatch with recent and accurate information on Talon's recent plans, the organization having been tightlipped for the past several months. Not only that, but this man supposedly had information on Talon's scoundrel of a leader, Antonio Bartalotti. All of this data was knowledge both Overwatch and Blackwatch agents alike were eager to get their hands on, if only to ease their minds. Rumors had begun to circulate about what Talon was planning, raising questions that not even Jack knew how to answer. Was Talon planning something big? Should Overwatch warn the United Nations about potential terrorist attacks? Should they increase their global security measures to prevent disaster while they still can? Gabriel had seen how overwhelmed his husband was by the seemingly endless stream of questions, which is why he was sure to plan for every possibility he could imagine, as he was known to do. Gabriel chose the venue, a small but well-known sushi restaurant just outside of the city, and even the exact table inside the restaurant they would sit at. Their table would be near the back with a clear path to the exit in case the Blackwatch agents needed to make a quick escape. He left nothing up to chance and carefully selected the agents he would be taking with him on this mission: Jesse and Genji, along with Moira and one of Blackwatch's better pilots, Morin. 

Despite Jesse and Genji being relatively new, having joined Blackwatch about a year ago, Gabriel thought their individual skillsets would be perfect for this mission. Plus, as soon as his senior agents found out the mission would be a simple day of gathering information they immediately lost interest, saying they preferred a little more action when they deployed. So Gabriel decided Genji, the stealthful ninja, and McCree, the loudmouthed Southerner, would not only provide valuable skills on the mission but also benefit from the field experience, despite its peaceful nature.

The day Gabriel was scheduled to deploy was slow, to put it simply. Even though his agents knew the mission wouldn't last more than a day and Gabriel wasn't going to be in any real danger, they still clung to him from the moment he rolled out of his room that morning to when he made his way to the aircraft hanger after lunch. Gabriel knew they thought of him as a father, and even when they made a mess of the training rooms during monthly paintball tournaments or set off fireworks indoors, he couldn't help but see them as his own. He also knew that McCree and Genji were only too happy to partake in these shenanigans, the two becoming fast friends with a few of Gabriel's senior agents who also happened to be his most notorious trouble makers. As he watched McCree and Genji board the dropship, he remembered McCree's howling laughter ringing down the halls of the Swiss base as Gabriel chased after him, Genji, Flores, and Carter after they had launched a few fireworks down the hall outside of the kitchen on New Year's Eve.

As he made his way towards the dropship with Nelson and Ward in tow, he heard Moreno call out to McCree and Genji. "Hey don't mess this one up, guys," she cried, a mischievous smirk on her face. "If you do the boss'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" The agents around Moreno giggled upon hearing this, McCree included, as Gabriel turned to face the woman.

"Watch the treachery, Moreno," Gabriel said goodnaturedly, bumping into her shoulder as he walked past, "or the next time I go on a boring diplomatic mission I'm taking you with me." Moreno gasped dramatically and put a hand to her chest.

"You wouldn't dare!" she cried, falling on the two agents standing next to her who proceeded to fan her face frantically. Gabriel ruffled her hair which earned a grunt from Moreno before he addressed the rest of the group nervously puttering around the hangar.

"I'll be back tomorrow and I better not see you assholes bumming around the hangar when I return," he warned lightly. The agents outside the dropship stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at him as they made their way towards the exit, crying final words of support over their shoulders as the dropship took off. 

Once at cruising altitude, Gabriel called Genji and Jesse over to the holo table in the middle of the ship to go over their plan once more. Together, the three Blackwatch agents would enter the restaurant and wait for their informant to arrive before Gabriel’s carefully crafted plan could take effect. While Gabriel collected information from the man they were meeting with, McCree would provide a distraction on Genji's cue. This would allow Genji to grab another man from the restaurant, a higher-up from Talon Gabriel's sources said would also be there that night, and take him out back where Gabriel could gather more in-depth information. And in the case that he's not willing to talk behind the restaurant, Gabriel figured sitting in an overwatch interrogation room would compel him to be more vocal. This man, Sanjay Korpal, was not a part of Gabriel's original plan. The Blackwatch commander had been told about a week into planning his meeting with the informant that Korpal would also be dining at the same sushi restaurant on the same night as him, and how could Gabriel pass up on an opportunity as good as this one?

All things considered, the mission shouldn't take more than a day, including travel time. And because it was supposed to be a peaceful exchange of information and Gabriel had told Genji not to harm Korpal, they weren’t likely to need a medic, which is why Moria was instructed to hang back on the dropship with Morin and wait for the three to return.

* * *

The sushi restaurant was nice-nice enough to have a formal dress code-so as the Blackwatch dropship descended on the outskirts of the city final adjustments were made to appearances, but not without heavy complaining.

Genji was wearing a white shirt with a silky black tie, a fitted suit jacket over top of it, and an old pair of Jack's dress pants Gabriel had found that fit the cyborg. His hair had been slicked back with a considerable amount of grease and the knives on the backs of his calves had been detached to prevent the pants from ripping when Genji walked. However, because they were eating at a restaurant, Genji insisted on wearing his faceplate, snacking during the ride to the restaurant to avoid having to remove it in public.

McCree's outfit was similar yet different in its own subtle ways. Where Genji wore a black tie, McCree wore a red one that he didn't hesitate to complain about and tug at extensively. Alongside that, he had rolled up his sleeves, which in turn exposed his Deadlock tattoo. Because Gabriel told Jack there would be no fighting tonight though, Jesse was told if he was going to have his sleeves rolled he had to wear his suit jacket the whole night to hide the gang tattoo from prying eyes.

Gabriel's outfit was almost an exact copy of Genji's, the only difference being the material was higher quality and he didn't spend the entire flight to the sushi restaurant messing with it. Jesse and Genji, on the other hand, would not stop pulling on various parts of their outfits.

“I don’t get it jefe,” McCree grumbled as he tugged at his collar for the millionth time. “Wouldn’t I be more of a distraction if I  _ wasn’t _ wearing all this stuffy clothing?”

“Your accent is enough of a distraction, trust me,” Gabriel remarked as he swatted Genji’s hands away from his slicked-back hair for the third time since takeoff. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his. “And stop tugging at your collar before you mess up your tie, both of you.” He gave both of his agents a stern look, clearly tired of babysitting them, before making his way to the cockpit where Morin was slowly leading the dropship to the ground. McCree turned to Genji who was running his hands through his hair again despite Gabriel’s earlier scoldings and gave him a funny look.

“Why are you so bothered by all this getup? I figured you used to dress like this all the time back in Hanamura.”

“That was when I had a human body,” Genji said with a scowl. “Even then I thought these clothes to be impossibly restrictive. I now know that I was wrong,” He said as he rolled his shoulders, trying to see just how much give the scratchy fabric had. Genji frowned even deeper and McCree figured it wasn't enough. Suddenly the dropship jolted and the two agents stumbled as the engines could be heard slowing down. No sooner had McCree and Genji righted themselves that Moira sounded off from the passenger seat of the cockpit.

"Boys," she called back to them. "We've arrived."

As the two approached the front of the ship, they glimpsed skyscrapers lining city streets that cast elongated shadows on the people walking beneath them. Despite being outside the city, there was still plenty of hustle and bustle on the streets, everything bathed in the colors of the afternoon sun.

"We leave in 5," Gabriel informed the boys as he got up and straightened out his suit jacket. "You two remember the plan?"

"Be distracting," Jesse said in his thick southern accent. Genji gave a small smile of amusement. 

"And you Genji?" Gabriel looked to the shorter of the two expectantly.

"Grab the other Talon operative in the restaurant and wait for you behind the building."

Gabriel nodded with satisfaction and then moved to leave the dropship, Genji and McCree following close behind.

* * *

There were small shops and stands that lined the sidestreet the three Blackwatch agents walked down as they made their way towards the restaurant. As the sun inched towards the horizon, crowds started to dwindle, the roar of the street being replaced by the quiet hum of shop owners closing up for the night. Everything was cast in a red and orange light, street signs and metal trashcans glittering in the setting sun as shopgoers made their way home. A cool breeze swept through the street, ruffling clothes and canopies alike, that reminded Jesse of the desert where the hum of cicadas was constant, and the red Earth let its cracked skin be soothed by the gentle night breeze. Jesse sighed, allowing himself to bask in his fond memories of the barren landscape, if only for a moment. It passed quickly, however, as he was reminded of the present by the rhythmic sound of dress pants rubbing together as he, Genji, and Gabriel walked towards their destination. The sign for the restaurant was now visible just ahead, and Jesse read and reread the name YIKU SUSHI as he prepared himself mentally for anything that might be thrown at him tonight. Feeling for his peacekeeper, tucked safely away in an interior pocket of his dresscoat, Jesse's mind was soothed knowing that if things came down to it, he would be prepared. Genji, with his shurikens stored inside his arm, was also ready for the worst outcome. The only person who was not armed tonight was Gabriel, much to the commander's anxiety, and it was because there was no way Gabriel could hide even one of his shotguns on his person. The thought of his helpless commander made Jesse laugh quietly to himself as he pictured Genji and himself as Gabriel's bodyguards, keeping him safe from any harm. He quickly steeled his face, though, as they approached the door to the restaurant, Gabriel opening it and leading them inside.

The air inside Yiku Sushi was noticeably cooler than the air outside, and Jesse felt goosebumps rise on his skin as his body adjusted to the change in temperature. Inside the restaurant were maybe 15 tables, most of them occupied by at least two people, as well as a sushi bar next to the hostess station. Jesse could see signs for the bathroom in the back right of the building, just next to the door to the kitchen. Looking up, he marveled at the chandeliers with glass beads that hung from the ceiling.

"This place is definitely something," Jesse whistled as he scrunched up his nose, not liking the smell of fish that hung in the air. Gabriel gave the name of their reservation to the host then turned back to Jesse and Genji and warned,

"Jack will have my ass if we screw this up. This place is more expensive than both of you combined, so be on your best behavior." Genji gave a small nod and then nudged Jesse, who had not been paying attention in favor of staring at a pufferfish that hung above the sushi bar. The fish had been taxidermied in its puffed-out form and had a light stuck inside it. Jesse regarded it in wonder and disgust.

"Whatever you say, jefe," he said distractedly, making a face before turning away from the hanging fish. "The sooner we get out of here the better if you ask me."

Gabriel gave Jesse an exasperated look as the host led them to their carefully selected table, close to an emergency exit with a full line of sight to the main entrance. Waiting at the table already was their informant, who stood to greet them. 

"You must be Mr. Reyes," the man said with a grin as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"Please, call me Gabriel." The two men shook hands as Genji and Jesse took their seats on either side of the table. "And what should I call you, Mister...?"

"Savelli," the man clarified, taking his seat. "Luca Savelli."

"It's great to be here with you tonight, Mr. Savelli," Gabriel said, nodding his head politely. Jesse was already bored. Why Morrison thought it would be a good idea to send Blackwatch agents on a mission like this, or more specifically  _ Jesse _ on a mission like this, was beyond him.

Jesse used to have a knack for sitting around during high stakes negotiations when he was in Deadlock. He would sit at the boss's side and wait for what felt like hours to either whip out his peacekeeper and shoot where the boss pointed, or leave the building with a new arms supplier for the gang. Either way, it required a lot of patience and self-control. Jesse tried to tap into that discarded side of himself as he sat in the chilly sushi restaurant. 

"As you know," Gabriel started, "Talon has been keeping to themselves recently, and tensions are starting to rise across the globe." Savelli nodded in agreement.

"Yes well, word on the street is they're planning something big."

"Oh?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows questioningly. "How big are we talking?"

"Bigger than anyone has ever seen before." Savelli took a sip of what looked like champagne. "They've been contacting a lot of neutral organizations lately, trying to persuade them to stand with Talon when the time comes."

"And has it been working?" Gabriel asked, keeping his face stoic as he made slow and steady movements so as not to betray the budding panic he felt in his chest. The waiter brought out their food then and Jesse couldn't help but lose focus as he dug into the sushi rolls Genji put on his plate. Genji knew Jesse had no idea what was in any of them, so he only gave Jesse rolls he thought would be most suited to the cowboy's tastes. Jesse seemed to find everything agreeable. 

"I'm not quite sure," Savelli said, placing two rolls on his own plate. "Most of the neutral organizations are smart enough to know if they declare their allegiance to Talon, the boys in blue will be hot on their trail." Gabriel remained blank-faced as Savelli gave him a knowing smirk. 

Jesse started zoning out again, more focused on the sushi in front of him than the conversation at hand when he felt Genji step on his foot under the table. It wasn't hard, more firm than anything, but it grabbed Jesse's attention nonetheless. He looked up from his plate to see Genji nodding faintly, a message hidden in his eyes: It was almost time for McCree to cause his distraction.

Now, McCree hadn't actually told anyone what he was planning on doing. Gabriel only told Jesse to be distracting, never asking the cowboy any specifics, so Jesse took that to mean as long as all eyes were on him, he was doing his job right, and oh how Jesse had planned ahead. 

He thought long and hard on what got rich people riled up. They were in a fancy restaurant with snobby people in nice clothes, and nothing gets snobby people going like challenging their wealth. However, Jesse was a man of action, not words, so he figured ruining someone's formal attire would work well enough to cause a scene. 

"I'm gonna head to the restroom," Jesse mumbled as he stood from the table. There was plenty of time for him to bump into someone on his way there, he just had to wait for the right moment. And he quickly spotted it; a man holding a full wine glass making his way to his table. He looked red enough in the cheeks to be buzzed, but not drunk enough to be totally incompetent in a fight. Jesse picked up his pace a little bit and turned his head the other way, feigning ignorance. Shortly after, Jesse felt something solid bump into his chest and turned to look.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The man shouted in a thick accent. "You made me spill my wine all over myself!"

"I'm so sorry about that," Jesse said, putting on his cheesiest apologetic smile and playing up his southern accent as much as he thought was believable. "Here, lemme help you out there, partner." He reached for the table closest to him and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at the man's suit. It only ended up spreading the wine around more.

"You're just making things worse, you filthy American," the man shouted back, smacking Jesse's hands away from his suit. He had a foreign accent that Jesse couldn't place. Maybe Swedish?

"Well now, let's not get nasty. I'm sure there must be something I can do to repay you." The man looked at Jesse like he had said something funny.

"I doubt you, a simple, dirty, American, could even dream of repaying me for the suit you ruined tonight. Do you know how much this shirt alone was worth?" The man jabbed a finger in Jesse's face. Just what he had been waiting for.

"Hey now, I offered to pay for it," Jesse smacked his finger away. "The least ya could do is give me the chance to make good on my offer." Jesse stuck his own finger in the man's chest.

"Keep your hands off me, you fil-"

"Call me a filthy American one more time," Jesse snarled, getting in the man's face. He saw the man's hands moving out of the corner of his eye before he felt them fisting in his shirt, pushing Jesse backwards into a nearby table. His back collided with the hard surface and then the man was leaning over him, yelling in that thick accent of his. The other patrons sitting at the table exclaimed in anger as their food was squashed and drinks knocked over into laps.

"How dare you ruin my suit! How dare you challenge me! Do you know who I am?" The man was fuming. Jesse felt a hand wrap weakly around his throat as he smirked back up at the man. He was about to give a witty response when the people sitting at the table he had just been smashed into got up and started yelling at the man holding Jesse down. Words were angrily exchanged about ruined dinners, wet clothes, and "the American" before everyone turned to the cowboy, malicious intent in their eyes. He could only grin sheepishly before the first blow landed, striking him across the face. Jesse took that as his cue to stand back up and start throwing his own punches. It shouldn't have been too difficult of a fight, 5 angry dinner goers versus one well-trained member of Blackwatch, but Jesse needed to wrangle in more people if he really wanted this distraction to amount to something. Thinking quick, Jesse took the man who had originally thrown him against the table and shoved him into a nearby table of two, knocking one person out of their seat and sending drinks and food flying. The two people from that table stood and started arguing with the man, shortly followed by more brawling. That left Jesse with the four people from the table he had been thrown into. It looked to be two very angry couples hellbent on getting revenge for their ruined dinner. This should be fun.

* * *

Back at their table, Gabriel watched in horror as Jesse's "distraction" played out before his eyes. Jesse was able to rope in more and more people by pushing nearby patrons into occupied tables full of food. The noise level in the restaurant grew rapidly from the peaceful hum of pleasant dinner conversation to the loud roar of angry rich people fighting each other over ruined dinners and outfits. Gabriel cringed internally as he watched McCree take a nasty looking blow to the gut, followed swiftly by a knee to the nose. He was going to make that idiot cowboy run extra laps until his lungs gave out the next time they trained.

"I'm going to go help out," Genji mumbled, rising from the table and heading in the direction of the growing fight. Gabriel nodded before turning to face his informant once again.

"I'm sorry but should we be concerned at all," Savelli asked as he peered over his shoulder to the fight. "That boy of yours seems to be getting himself into some deep trouble." Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's very capable." Gabriel pointedly ignored the sound of McCree grunting in pain as he was presumably struck in the gut again. "You were saying?" he prompted.

"Ah yes. Well you see, because Talon doesn't want any of this information getting to Overwatch officials, they've been very selective in who they're asking to join them. It's mostly organizations Talon knows will say yes to a collaboration, and unfortunately, everyone who has been asked so far has said yes." Gabriel nodded along in understanding. "However, I have heard that Talon would not hesitate to obliterate any possible loose ends to prevent Overwatch from finding out what they're planning."

"Is Talon sending plans to organizations that have been invited to join them?" Gabriel's mind was running a mile a minute, thinking of all the possible ways he could get his hands on any of the information in the plans. In the background, the fighting was reaching its climax.

"They are, however, I have been unable to intercept a copy of them."

"Interesting," Gabriel mused. 

Hopefully, tonight's captive would consider sending him an invite.

* * *

Getting Sanjay Korpal outside Yiku Sushi was one of the easier tasks Genji had been assigned as a Blackwatch agent. All he had to do was sling the man over his shoulders and leave and no one bat an eye. Korpal had initially resisted when Genji tried to take him from the building, crying out for help and grabbing onto any nearby object like it was a lifeline in a sea of chaos. However, his cries were easily lost amongst those of the angry rich, who continued to fight over this and that as McCree continued to stir the pot. 

Once outside with Korpal, Genji took him behind the restaurant and sat him down on a shipping crate he spotted lying forgotten on the ground. The air outside was cooler than it had been when Genji entered the restaurant, and the sun had gone down completely leaving a deep blue sky and twinkling stars in its place. The cool breeze was no longer the welcome sensation it once was under the hot sun, and instead of bringing relief and momentary respite to those it blew past, it now caused goosebumps to rise on Genji's exposed skin and make feel small and alone. 

The still of the night prompted Genji to reflect further on his feeling of loneliness. In a sense, he was alone, not just here, out behind this building with a total stranger who just happened to be a leader of one of the worst organizations in the world, but in life too. Estranged from his home and his family, there was no one Genji could share his true feelings with. Not Angela, nor Reyes, nor McCree would be able to understand this emptiness inside of him, try as Jesse might. Genji had found a real friend in McCree and he was glad to have the gunslinger around, however, Jesse could only handle so much "real talk", as the cowboy put it.

As Korpal squirmed in his makeshift chair, Genji was reminded of his present situation and tried to refocus on the task at hand. He needed to think about something else, lest the wind carry him away with it. 

To take his mind off of things, Genji sent confirmation to Reyes that he had made it outside with Korpal. 

"Do not move," he ordered the man as Genji grabbed his pager and typed out a message to Reyes. Korpal just looked happy to not be inside the restaurant any longer.

_ Out Back. _ He wrote.  _ Waiting for you. _ Hitting send, Genji returned his gaze to Korpal who was still staring at the ground, visibly tense.

"Are you with Calado?" He blurted suddenly, voice wavering. "Look I already told the mayor that I didn't have anything to do with the-"

"Shut up." Genji cut him off. He did not have the patience to deal with this man's babbling right now. He could still hear McCree brawling inside and was starting to get a headache from all the entitled shouting rocking his brain. 

A cloud passed over the moon and the world around Genji became darker and colder.

"If you're not with Calado then who do you work for?" Clearly, Korpal hadn't gotten the message. Genji figured if he just remained silent until Gabriel got there, eventually his captive would stop asking questions. 

Right?

It took what felt like an eternity of waiting, but finally, Genji felt his pager buzz in his pocket. Grabbing it quickly, he read the message it displayed.

_ Wrapping up now. Be out in a few. _ Genji couldn't have been happier Gabriel had finished his meeting. After getting silence as an answer to each of his questions, Korpal had given up on guessing for information and had resorted to hurling insults at Genji, hoping they would get a rise out of the cyborg. In all honesty, though, his insults were pretty weak.

Just then Genji spotted Gabriel walking around the corner of the building.

"Where's McCree?" He asked quickly, though he already knew the answer. 

"Still fighting rich people," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "The kid looks like he went ten rounds with a baseball bat but he's still going strong." He shook his head. "We'll pick him up on our way out."

"Hey now just who are you supposed to be!" Ah, and Korpal was back to asking questions again.

"I think I am going to take a walk," Genji said as he moved away from the two, rubbing his temples.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Jesse was starting to tire. He had managed to get every patron inside Yiku Sushi enraged enough to leave their seats and start yelling, most of them fighting anyone within their line of sight. However, that also meant the temperature inside the restaurant was rising, and Jesse was starting to sweat. The people around him were turning red in the face from exertion or bickering, Jesse couldn't tell which, and the windows were starting to fog due to the difference in temperature between the inside and the outside of the building. Despite all this, the restaurant-goers didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon. Jesse figured he should leave before things got really ugly and lawyers were called, knowing full well there was no way in hell he could pay for all the damage he caused tonight. More importantly, though, both Gabriel and Genji had made it out of the building, presumably with tonight's second target, so Jesse didn't need to stay in the restaurant and provoke the fight anymore. He groaned internally at the thought of having to fight his way to the exit, patrons blocking every conceivable path between him and freedom.

"God I hate rich people," Jesse muttered to himself as he began his journey. He hadn’t meant for things to get this intense when he first came up with his big distraction. Jesse figured that he could get maybe twenty people to stand up and start yelling at each other and that would be enough for Genji to sneak Korpal out of the building, but he never expected things would escalate this much. At some point, somebody thought to start hitting people with chairs, which quickly led to people throwing plates, knives, and chopsticks at each other. Jesse could feel blood streaming from his nose where he was hit in the face with a heavy wooden serving platter and the skin around a shallow cut on his forehead tugging as a woman jumped off a chair and onto his shoulders. She had a strong grip on his neck and was trying to wrestle him to the food covered floor, however, she was no match for Jesse. He was able to throw the woman over his shoulder and onto the floor, eliciting a heavy grunt from her, before continuing his stagger towards the door. His ribs ached from having a chair or three broken over his chest and his neck stung from being wrung red by countless pairs of hands. There was a sickeningly strong copper taste in his mouth and Jesse spat in an attempt to clear out the blood. 

This was not the best idea Jesse had ever had, to say the least. 

Continuing towards the door, Jesse caught a man trying to sneak up on him in his peripherals. The man made wild, sweeping attacks at Jesse with two forks which the Blackwatch agent had no problem deflecting and returning tenfold, utilizing merely his fists to knock the man unconscious. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Jesse started towards the door once again, this time a little slower than the last. 

Normally, Jesse had a bit more endurance when it came to fighting, however, he also normally didn't take on crowds of people totally alone. To add to that, Jesse was also usually wielding his peacekeeper which really helps improve his odds. But because Jesse was merely brawling with civilians in a restaurant, and you can't shoot civilians, he was being forced to use his close combat skills more than he ordinarily would in the field. That's not to say, however, that Jesse can't handle himself when engaged in hand to hand combat. But there's a big difference between fighting  _ maybe _ five people individually and trying to take on about 50 angry rich people all at the same time.

“Rich people really go hard,” Jesse mumbled to himself as he wiped blood from his upper lip. 

Just as he was approaching the door a man ran up behind Jesse with a shout. The shout, however, was easily lost to all the other noise being produced in the restaurant, and the man was able to get the drop on him. Jesse, completely unaware of the man’s presence, let out a small yelp as he felt a sharp slicing pain in his upper right arm. Looking down he saw the man wielding what looked to be one of the sushi chef’s knives, the edge coated in Jesse’s blood. “Aw come on ya bastard!” Jesse growled, slapping a hand over the wound. “I’m leaving. I don’t wanna fight anymore.”

“You’re the piece of shit who started this whole thing, aren’t you?” The man asked, still brandishing the knife. “I recognize your unmistakable accent.” Well shit, Gabriel was right.

“Good on ya for using your super detective skills to find me,” Jesse said in the thickest accent he could muster. “But I wasn't the one who started this whole scuffle. It was your rich friend over there.” He pointed to the man he had initially fought with, the wine stain on his shirt making him easy to spot in the crowd. "If you got any problems, I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you about them." Turning towards the door once again, Jesse moved to step outside when he felt the same slicing pain, this time across his back. He stumbled forwards a few steps, bringing his other hand to feel the throbbing wound as he let out another yelp. Jesse could tell the cut was deeper this time, the surrounding area already heating up, and when he retracted his from his back Jesse's palm was stained red. Groaning, he turned around to face his attacker. 

"Now just what in the fuck was that for!" Jesse shouted, infuriated. All the fighting and yelling was starting to give him a headache.

"It was payback for all the hurt you caused me and my family tonight by ruining our lovely evening out." Jesse barked out a laugh that rattled his ribs and made blood slip down his back, expecting the man to give another reason but he remained quiet, his face dead serious. 

Jesse needed a smoke. 

"You're kidding me," he drawled

"I'm afraid I am serious, you filthy bastard. You have left me with no choice but to call my lawyer!" Jesse watched the man reach for his pager before he quickly struck him in the jaw, watching as fell to the floor unconscious. There was no way in hell he was dealing with lawyers tonight, not when his brain was hammering on the inside of his skull and he could feel sticky blood slipping down his back. 

Turning back to the door, Jesse finally walked outside uninterrupted and sighed in relief. The cool night air that washed over his beaten and bloodied skin was a welcome change from the hot, sticky air inside Yiku Sushi. The dark sky eased Jesse’s eyes and helped slow the building migraine in his head, the streets blessedly empty and quiet. As Jesse moved around the side of the building to where Gabriel and Genji were certainly waiting for him, the arguing and fighting inside faded away. Gabriel definitely wasn't going to be happy about how much of a beating he had taken, though. His commander had promised Jack this mission would only involve gathering information and no one would get hurt. McCree touched his sticky back again as he considered this, his hand coming back bright red once more and he grimaced. Maybe he just wouldn't tell Gabriel.

Distracted by his thoughts, Jesse continued walking straight, not realizing he was on a collision course with another man in the alley until it was too late and they had already smacked into each other. Or rather, Jesse smacked into him, but the other man remained firmly planted in place, no doubt due to the cybernetic enhancements Jesse could see peeking out from under his sleeves. Before McCree could even breathe, though, he found a short blade held steadily under his chin, the cyborg leaning over him menacingly. After a moment McCree recognized the man.

"Genji?"

"McCree?" The two stared at each other incredulously for a few seconds before Genji relaxed and pulled the blade away from his friend's throat. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were inside creating a distraction?" McCree chuckled lightly as he straightened up.

"Well, I figured I wasn't needed in there anymore if both you and Reyes made it out of the restaurant ok," he said with a shrug. "And besides, those rich people starting getting really into it." He showed Genji his arm as he said, "one guy slashed me twice with one of them chef knives. It hurt like a bitch when he got me. Actually, still does." Genji examined his arm for a moment as Jesse let out a nervous laugh, his wound inspected through the cuts in the fabric of his shirt and jacket.

"That knife probably wasn't clean. You should show Moira this when we get back to the dropship."

"That witch? No way." Jesse shook his head fervently. "I'll just take care of the cuts myself. I trust that "doctor" about as far as I can throw her."

"What does that mean," Genji said flatly, scrunching up his face in confusion. "And where is your second cut? You mentioned two?" Jesse rubbed the back of his raw neck.

"Uhh, well it's on my back, nothing too bad though," he said unconvincingly.

"Was it with the same knife?"

"I mean, he already got me once with the knife, what's one more time?" McCree tried to sound assuring but Genji was not buying it.

"Let me see, Jesse," he warned as he moved to look at McCree's back.

"Really it's fine," Jesse said sheepishly as he turned with Genji, preventing the cyborg from looking at the wound.

"Jesse," Genji said in a level tone. "We both know I can outmaneuver you, especially if you and injured, and I don't want you straining you wound anymore than you already have if it is serious." Jesse nodded along with Genji. "Take off your jacket and let me see." Jesse stood still for a moment, considering his options before giving in and slowly tugging his jacket off his shoulders. "Thank you," Genji said as he took Jesse's jacket in his arms and turned to face his back. Jesse could feel Genji pulling his shirt open where the knife had cut through the fabric, his cold metal fingers slowing as he got a good look at the wound and the surrounding area. "Jesse, this is very large," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he really did a number on me huh?" Maybe some humor would help the situation.

"This is not funny Jesse." Guess humor was a no go. "The cut practically crosses from your shoulder to your hip and looks very deep. There is already blood on much of your back. We need to get Gabriel and get back to base before this gets infected or you lose too much blood."

"We can't get Gabriel now!" Jesse protested. "What if he's still interrogating Korpal? He would have me running extra laps for the rest of my life if we had to leave before he got all the information he needs!"

"Jesse this wound looks very serious. You are bleeding a lot and I have no doubt that you have other injuries you are not telling me about. We are getting Gabriel and leaving now and if we have to take Korpal with us, so be it." The tone Genji was using told Jesse there was no room for negotiation, no matter how large of a bitch fit he was to throw. Sighing in defeat, Jesse let Genji walk him to where Gabriel and Korpal were sitting.

"Ah, boys," Gabriel called out when he saw them approaching. "You're just in time! Mr. Korpal here was just going to tell me where I can get a copy of Talon's most recent plans." It was imminently clear this wasn't true, Korpal's arms crossed and his nose turned up defiantly towards Gabriel, who was very visibly reaching his wit's end. 

There's a reason Blackwatch wasn't normally sent to do this sort of thing. 

Genji started to reconsider Jesse's earlier words, wondering if interrupting Gabriel right now would really be a good idea as he watched a vein bulge in Reyes's neck. 

"McCree you look like shit. Are you ok?" Gabriel raised a concerned eyebrow as he examined Jesse, noticing the boy's bloody nose glinting in the moonlight.

"Don't worry about me, Jefe," Jesse reassured before Genji could interject that Jesse was not, in fact, fine.

"Actually," Genji started before he felt a foot stomp hard on his own. It didn't actually hurt, but the glare McCree was shooting his way clearly conveyed his intentions. Gabriel regarded the two suspiciously before turning back to Korpal.

"As I was saying earlier, Sanjay, I would really appreciate it if you could send me one of your special Talon invites. I hear they have a lot of great information about what you and your organization's plans are for the future." Gabriel was slowly creeping towards Sanjay, one hand snaking towards the expensive-looking tie around his neck. "I know you're able to send one right now and I know I'm able to receive one right now, so why don't we make ourselves a little deal." Gabriel was beginning to tighten the tie around the man's throat, not enough to completely restrict airflow, but enough to scare most people into submission. "You send me all the information that goes into one of those Talon "collaboration" emails, and I won't tell your employers about our little deal." Korpal was turning red in the face. "Or, you can refuse and I can stand here all night and convince you to say yes. What do you say?" Gabriel released his hold on the man's tie, allowing him to a moment of respite to answer the question.

"I will never give you the information you want," Korpal spat, glaring up at his interrogator. The vein in Gabriel's neck bludged out farther as his face became stormy before he took a deep breath and replaced the storm with an alarmingly calm smile.

"I have nowhere else to be tonight," Gabriel said nonchalantly, looming over Korpal again before Genji spoke.

"Commander, can I talk to you for a moment." Jesse elbowed him in the side but once again it did little to deter Genji. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the cyborg before backing away from Korpal and facing the two agents.

"Jesse, watch Korpal." Jesse gave a small nod as Gabriel and Genji walked past him and around the corner until they were out of earshot. Momentarily glaring daggers at where Genji once stood, Jesse turned his attention to the man in front of him. He was still panting and redfaced as he loosened the tie around his neck, glancing fearfully in the direction Gabriel and Genji had gone. He didn't do much besides pant as the two waited, Korpal afraid of what Gabriel might do to him here and now and Jesse afraid of what Gabriel might do to him once they got back to base.

Suddenly Gabriel rounded the corner with Genji close behind. The commander marched up to Korpal before grabbing him by the tie once again and getting dangerously close to his face.

"Look," Gabriel growled. "There are two ways we can do this. You can tell me everything I need to know right here, right now, and be home within the hour, or we can take this conversation to an overwatch interrogation room where I'm sure people will be much less willing to give you as good of a deal as I'm giving you now. It's up to you." The vein in Gabriel's neck was bulging again, much more pronounced than last time, and his face looked stormier than a Texas thunderhead forming on the horizon. Jesse had never seen such a threatening look on anyone's face before, and apparently, neither had Korpal because after a moment of tense silence he spoke, voice quivering.

"Fine, you bastard," he spat. "Where do I need to send the information?" Gabriel quickly pulled out his pager and displayed the secure address Korpal should send the information to.

"I'll know if you're sending me bad information," Gabriel warned the man as he pulled out his own pager and entered the address Gabriel gave him. After a few moments of tapping, Korpal showed Gabriel his pager which read  _ sent _ . A second later Gabriel's pager pinged and he checked over the information.

"Is everything to your liking?" Korpal asked scornfully. He was still panting but no longer cowered under the Blackwatch commander. 

"It is. Boys lets go." Gabriel turned and walked past his two agents as he started towards the dropship. Jesse glared at Genji again before the two boys took off after their commander, Jesse moving noticeably slower than usual as they tried to catch up.

* * *

Gabriel didn't say anything for the entirety of the walk back to the dropship, so Genji and Jesse didn't dare speak either. They couldn't tell if their commander was angry or disappointed, and they certainly didn't want to find out, so the two Blackwatch agents keep their distance. They followed a couple feet behind Gabriel, Genji matching his friend's slow pace as the cowboy staggered quietly towards their ride home. Genji grimaced at each shaky breath he heard next to him, unsure whether it was caused by nerves or injuries. Yet despite the tiredness that hung thick in the air around the group, around them the night thrived, crickets and frogs chirping away, content to bask in the bright moonlight. The stars shone powerfully and wind rustled the plants and grass at the agent's feet as they passed. 

Jesse couldn't help but feel like a disappointment the entire walk back. Because of him, their interrogation was shortened and Gabriel could only extract the bare minimum information from Korpal. On top of that, Gabriel had promised Jack no one was going to get hurt on this mission, and yet there was a steady stream of blood trickling down Jesse's back, the large cut stinging with every step the gunslinger took. Not only had Jesse let down his commander, but Gabriel too was now going to be in trouble with Jack because of his stupid distraction.

Even as they approached the dropship, the lights onboard penetrating through the soothing darkness, Gabriel said nothing to his agents and Jesse continued to stew in his regret.

It wasn't until they had boarded their ship that Gabriel finally spoke up.

"Moira, check over the idiot," he ground out as he pushed Jesse towards the doctor, before making his way to the cockpit to converse with Morin. Jesse gave a nervous smile as Moira regarded him with her eyebrows raised.

"The state of you," she muttered incredulously, examining his bloodied and bruised face. Making her way to a nearby medkit, Moira asked, "Is it a fair assumption to say your injuries extend past your face?" Jesse gave a quiet  _ yes ma'am _ and without needing to be told to do so, began unbuttoning his now ruined dress shirt, having to peel the fabric from his back where the blood had congealed it to his skin. Gabriel was surely going to kill him for ruining the only set of formal clothes that actually fit him.

Gabriel reappeared from the cockpit as Jesse handed the red-stained shirt to Genji, Moira breathing out an "Oh my," as she caught sight of it. She immediately moved to look at Jesse's back and prodded at the skin a couple times in various places, Jesse hissing at every poke. She then noticed his sides, asking, "what were you hit with?" as she turned to look at the large bruises forming on the front of Jesse's torso.

"Uh, a couple wooden chairs," he answered sheepishly. Moira looked up at Jesse upon hearing this, disbelievingly, before telling Jesse to lie down on a nearby table.

"Gabriel, did the Strike Commander not tell you he didn't want any injuries on this mission?" Gabriel shot a withering glare at Jesse before responding,

"Oh no, he was very clear in his expectations."

Jesse might as well walk back to the restaurant and let the mob of angry rich people finish him off at this point.

"Well, he won't be happy when he hears about this," Moira muttered under her breath before turning to Jesse who was laying on the table, as instructed, with Genji at his side. "I need to disinfect that cut on your back before I can do anything else. This is going to hurt." She approached the gunslinger with a bottle of isopropyl alcohol in hand and started pouring before he could flinch away. Jesse hissed in pain as the liquid infiltrated his injury, the dull stinging he had previously felt replaced by a piercing burn, 10 times more intense than it had been a moment before.

"Goddamnit," Jesse groaned out, digging his nails into his palms.

"Oh come now," Moira tutted as she stopped pouring. "I'm going to clean the blood from the surrounding area now which shouldn't sting as much." True to her word, a moment later Jesse felt a cotton ball dragging across his sore skin. He didn't know what to do as he laid there waiting for Moira to finish, so he tried to think about anything other than the events of the night. He tried not to think about how he knew this mission was supposed to be peaceful from the getgo; how there shouldn't have been any fighting tonight; how he knew Gabriel had spent a lot of money on his new dress clothes and how said dress clothes now lay in a heap on the floor, bloodstained and ripped; how he knew he had let down his mentor by being ignorant and reckless. Jesse's eyes were starting to water as he thought of all this, but he refused to cry. He had to think about something before his emotions could betray him. 

Instead, Jesse focused on what he was feeling on his back. His cut still stung from the disinfectant, but it was starting to dull again as Moira swept cotton ball after cotton ball over his bloodied skin. It felt like she was being intentionally rough, his bruised skin feeling raw under her forceful touch, but Jesse's mind was too hazy to say for sure. The blood ran down his back, so there was less cleaning to be done on his shoulders and more work to be done closer to the waistline of his pants, which were also presumably covered in blood.  _ Dang, _ Jesse thought. There really was nothing he could salvage of his clothes.

Suddenly, Moira's hands were gone and she was instructing Jesse to sit up. He complied as Moira continued to explain her process. "This cut is deep enough to warrant stitches but I don't have enough surgical thread with me right now to close a wound of this size." Jesse could feel his commander glaring a hole through his skull so he tried not to look in his direction as Moira explained further. "However, because Dr. Ziegler is better at suturing than I am, it is probably for the best that I don't attempt to close the wound. Furthermore, because you've lost a decent amount of blood yet continue to bleed, I will need to wrap your wound if you want to live long enough to make it back to base." Jesse nodded along as Moira spoke, giving a quiet  _ ok _ 's when appropriate. "You appear to have a few bruised ribs, so wrapping the majority of your upper body will probably be uncomfortable, but again, it is necessary if you don't want to bleed to death." Jesse nodded and gave one final  _ ok  _ after she finished speaking, still refusing to meet Reyes's gaze as he waited for Moira to gather the supplies she needed.

The wrapping process was quick, albeit a little painful. Jesse lifted his arms when told to do so and only yelped in pain when Moira tightened the bandages that covered the bruised areas of his ribs. After he was all wrapped up, Moira tended to the smaller cut on his arm saying that it wasn't deep enough to need stitches and a few bandages should see that it heals fully. Next, she checked Jesse's face, finding that Jesse's nose wasn't broken like the gunslinger suspected, but he had sustained a concussion from being struck in the face with a wooden platter. Throughout the rest of his exam, Gabriel didn't say a thing, only glaring at Jesse when he revealed how he received an injury. Despite being all patched up, however, Jesse felt more and more awful as each second passed. 

Once Moira finished attending to Jesse, she washed her hands in the bathroom sink then made her way to the cockpit where Morin was piloting and strapped in for the ride. Genji helped the beaten gunslinger off of the table and into a seat, fastening his friend's buckle and then his own before grabbing a book from seemingly nowhere and settling in. Their flight time was a little over 4 hours, and Jesse fully intended to sleep through most of their travel, but he just couldn't help the awful feeling in his stomach. He felt the need to apologize to Reyes, hoping that if he was honest, the commander might be a little less disappointed in him for the night's actions. The only foreseeable problem, though, was that Jesse didn't know how to express his regret to the man. 

After thinking about what he could possibly say for the first hour and a half of their flight, Jesse decided that he should just go to Reyes and start talking and hope the right words would somehow find their way out of his mouth. And although Jesse knew his commander would never beat or starve him for his fuckups, the cowboy couldn't help the fear he felt bubbling in his chest as he unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way to where his commander was tapping angrily at his pager. Taking the seat next to him, Jesse started without hesitation.

"So I guess yer pretty angry at me, huh?" Reyes put down his pager with a huff, staring straight ahead for a moment before looking to Jesse.

"I'm not angry with you," he said plainly. Jesse scoffed in disbelief.

"You've hardly said a thing since we left the restaurant and you've been glaring at me the whole time we've been on the ship," Jesse reminded him as he crossed his arms across his sore chest. 

"That's because I can't believe you got this hurt," Gabriel said as he gestured to Jesse's body, "from fighting a couple dozen untrained civilians in a restaurant." Jesse was about to make a mouthy remark about how Gabriel wasn't even there for most of if when he remembered why he had gone to talk to his commander in the first place. With a sigh, Jesse started again.

"Look. I know I let you down tonight. I knew before we left that Morrison didn't want anyone getting hurt on this mission but I still chose to fight the people in the restaurant. I know he'll probably get angry with you when we get back and that it'll be because of my stupid distraction. I know you spent a lot of money on my clothes for tonight and I got them all ripped and stained, and I know you were expecting more from me. But I let you down," Jesse's voice was starting to quiver. "I screwed up big time on this one and now you're gonna get in trouble for it too." He could feel hot tears welling in his eyes again but he refused to let them spill. "I'm really sorry for disappointing you." He refused to meet Reyes's eyes, afraid of what he might see, and instead chose to look at the edge of his commander's seat.

"Jesse," Gabriel said, voice soft. "I'm not disappointed in you. I never have been." Jesse looked up at that, not expecting this reaction from his commander. "I don't care that we broke Jack's rules and I don't care that your clothes are ruined, I just," he sighed, running a hand under his beanie. "I just worry sometimes that you still don't trust us-don't trust me. When I see you do stupid shit like deciding to fistfight 50 angry rich people and then not tell me some jackass took a knife to your back, I worry that you won't come to me for help in worse situations. I'm here to help and support you, no matter what, and I want to make sure you know that when you screw up, I'll be there to help you fix it." Jesse sniffled and wiped at his eyes, the sincere look Gabriel gave him proving to be too much for him to handle.

"I don't need you to take care of me, I'm not 17 anymore," he protested, meekly. Gabriel chuckled at that, ruffling his hair.

"I know,  _ Hijo _ ," he said fondly. "It's just when Genji told me that you'd gotten your back scratched to hell, I worried. You still try to do everything by yourself and it makes me wonder how far you're willing to let a situation escalate before you ask for help. If anything were to ever happen to you on my watch, well, I don't know what I'd do." Jesse gave another sniffle when he heard this.

"So, you're not disappointed in me?" He was confused. Jesse wasn't expecting a beating, but he also wasn't expecting Gabriel to not be angry.

"Kid, I think your head needs to be checked out again," Gabriel said with a small chuckle as he pulled Jesse in closer. The cowboy let out a breathe, wiping at his wet cheeks before leaning into Gabriel even more, incredibly relieved.

"Thanks, Gabe," He whispered as he closed his eyes, settling in for the rest of their trip back to base.

* * *

When Gabriel started planning this mission two weeks ago, he would have never assumed things could go so wrong yet end up so right. In the end, Gabriel was able to gather all the information he needed as well as form a stronger relationship with his agents, and if that doesn't qualify as a successful mission, then Gabriel wasn't sure what did. 

As they approached Overwatch airspace, he was assured of his success as Jesse groaned beside him, stirring awake. (Maybe the groaning wasn't such a success but he'll take what he can get.)

"Get up, Hijo," Gabriel coaxed as he shook the boy gently. "We're back at base."

"My back hurts," Jesse slurred as he blearily opened his eyes. The commander gently checked over his face, noticing that Jesse's pupils were blown wide and his nose had started bleeding again since the two had fallen asleep. It was clear the kid needed to get to Dr. Ziegler soon, Gabriel also noticing a wet spot on his side from where Jesse's bandaged back rested while he slept.

"Come on, McCree, up and at 'em," he said louder than last time. "You need to go see Angela for some stitches kid." The cowboy groaned upon hearing this.

"I don't wanna get stitches," he moaned deliriously as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Finally free of McCree, Gabriel made his way over to Genji who had fallen asleep with the worn book in his hands.

"Genji," he said as he removed the book from the cyborg's loose grip. "Wake up kid, we made it back." Unlike McCree, Genji was a quick riser. As soon as he opened his eyes he was ready to take on the day. Gabriel handed the book back to the agent as he unfolded his limbs, stretching both metal and flesh parts alike. 

"How is Jesse?" Genji asked immediately and Gabriel chuckled at his concern for the gunslinger.

"He's over there still getting his wits about him," Gabriel said as he pointed to the groggy McCree wandering around clumsily. "He's not doing too hot, though, so we need to get him to Angela sooner rather than later." Genji nodded in agreement as he watched McCree stumble over his feet and bump into a table.

"I'll take him," the cyborg assured, already moving towards his concussed friend. Gabriel watched amusedly as Genji tried to talk McCree into putting on a jacket until he heard Moira call out to him.

"Oh Gabriel," she purred and Gabe could practically hear her shit-eating grin. "It appears the Strike Commander is here to greet you boys." Gabriel groaned. He hadn't wanted to explain everything to Jack yet, but Jesse and Genji were almost ready to make their way off of the dropship. He could hear the cyborg ask,

"So did you like the sushi?" Jesse grinned loopily as he considered the question.

"Yeah, I liked how it was cut in bite-sized pieces." Genji giggled upon hearing his friend's response.

"Then we'll make some together once you are all better." Gabriel smiled to himself at the thought of that. Turning back to Moira he shrugged, saying,

"Well, I would've had to tell him eventually," and grabbed his bag before walking off the ship behind his boys. Jack had already spotted McCree, who wasn't wearing a jacket, much to Genji's annoyance, and immediately spotted the slowly growing crimson target on the boy's back.

"Gabriel!" he shouted exasperatedly as he saw the Blackwatch commander follow his agents off the ship. "I thought you said this was going to be a  _ peaceful _ mission! What happened to Jesse?" Gabriel wore a smile as he approached his husband and kissed him briefly on the lips before saying,

"Don't worry, everything worked out fine in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This was my first fic in like 4 years so I hope I did the characters justice and you liked what I wrote! Let me know if you'd like to read more dad!reaper because I've got a few ideas :D


End file.
